A Mystery at Hogwarts
by Frodo1512
Summary: A mysterious man in black has entered Hogwarts with a diabolical plan. The mauraders unfortunantly get in his way, and so he goes after them one by one.
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Please R&R!!!  
  
Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter stories or any of it's characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling!!!  
  
James Potter dragged his trunk up the spiral staircase to a door that now read sixth years. Being the first one too reach it, he flung open the door and stared at his surroundings. This room, at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was the one place James could call his real home.  
  
"What's the matter Prongs?" asked a voice from behind him, "Someone sleep in your bed while you were away?"  
  
"Nothing of the sort Padfoot." James replied, "Just taking in the sights."  
  
"What sights? All I can see is your big ugly head!" Sirius replied.  
  
"Don't make me hex you Sirius!" James joked.  
  
"You couldn't hit me if you tried." Sirius shot back.  
  
James sighed and moved into the room, followed closely by his fellow sixth years and friends Remus Lupin, also known as Moony, and Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail.  
  
"Hey Prongs," Sirius said suddenly, "We still have time to knick some food from the kitchen before lights out!"  
  
Remus made an indignant sound in his throat causing James to look at him.  
  
"Are you going to stop having fun now that you're a prefect?"  
  
"Don't plan to..." Remus said slowly.  
  
"Good, then you can help us," Sirius said, "Wormtail you stay here in case any teachers come by, then you can make and excuse for us."  
  
Already James was pulling out his trunk and searching it for his invisibility cloak. Once he had found it, he threw it over Sirius, Remus and himself and they all snuck out of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
A/N PLEASE R&R!!!!!! 


	2. Voices

A/n: Please even if you did review for the first chapter, could you tell me how you think this chapter is? And I don't own any of Harry Potter stuff. you know the drill!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
As James, Sirius and Remus made they're way down the stairs that led to the kitchens, they had a fun time pointing their wands at suits of armor, and putting a spell on them to make them yell loudly when someone walked by.  
  
"Watch this Prongs," Sirius said loudly.  
  
"Not so loud Padfoot," Remus warned, "Someone might hear."  
  
"You worry to much," Sirius replied and shot red sparks at a hanging which immediatly fell to the floor.  
  
"I'm warning you," Remus said, "Something's not right."  
  
Something in Remus' tone made Sirius look up.  
  
"You think there's someone out of bed too?"  
  
"I don't know, I just have a funny feeling."  
  
"Why are you so quiet Prongs?" Siruis said with a touch of concern in his voice. It wasn't usual for James to be this quiet for so long. James was looking intently at a door to the boys's left.  
  
As they all became quiet, they all could hear the voices coming from inside the room.  
  
"Not so loud young one! Do you want to wake the whole school?" someone was saying in a tone of considerable dislike.  
  
"I'm sorry sir!" sniffed a young boys voice from the room, "It's just that you yell at me so often!"  
  
"Well maybe if you didn't fail me so often, I wouldn't have to be so hard on you!" the voice yelled again.  
  
"I tried sir, I really did!" said they boy, trying to regain some maturity in his voice.  
  
"Don't fail me again!" the voice said, "Away with you."  
  
"Come on guys, we have to move!" James said urgently.  
  
"Why?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Cause he's going to come out of the door we're standing right in front of!" Remus said, and they dashed out of the way. In fact they ran all the way back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"What was that all about?" James wondered.  
  
"I think someone was threatening a boy," Remus said.  
  
"There's nothing we can do now," James said, "Let's go to bed. And don't tell Wormtail!"  
  
As James and Remus went of to the dormitory, Sirius muttered, "I'm still hungry!" and followed.  
  
A/n: Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm having trouble coming up with ideas, but I will update soon. 


	3. Intruder

A/n: Hope to update a new chapter soon!!!!!! Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer I promise.!!!! Please R&R even if you've reviewed for another chapter! PLEASE!!!  
  
James woke first out of the four boys in the dormitory. He was wondering what had woken him up when he heard movement in the room. He slowly slid onto his side and peered around. There was Sirius, muttering to himself in his sleep. Remus, moving continuously, clearly having a nightmare, and Peter whining about something or another to a person only he could see. James shifted his gaze, and there he saw the cause of the noise. Someone was going through his trunk at the foot of his bed. James quietly swept up his wand from the floor beside his bed, and sat upright. But before he could utter a word, the person sprang up and threw a book in his hand at James. The book flew across the bed, and hit James right between the eyes, causing a very dazed James to drop his wand.  
  
" Figures!" he thought,"He had to be holding the heaviest book in his hand."  
  
As the intruder, now clearly terrified, fled across the room, the other three boys woke up. Sirius woke with a yelp, Remus rolled of his bed, and Peter cracked his head at the top of his bed. All three of them saw the intruder escape before turning to each other.  
  
"Who was that?" Remus asked.  
  
"What did he want?" Peter wondered.  
  
"Thats some bruise you have there Prongs!" Sirius said.  
  
Remus and Peter turned their attention to James for the first time that morning.  
  
"Youch!" Remus said, "What happened to you?"  
  
"I'm sorry to say my friends," James started, "I've finally been beaten in a duel. By a book!"  
  
All four of them laughed, relieving some of the tension that the earlier situation had brought.  
  
But they dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast in silence.soon. 


	4. Quidditch Mayhem

A/N: PLEASE R&R even if you've reviewed before. Chp.5 will be up soon. Any ideas would help  
  
The four boys ate their breakfast in silence. All three of them thinking about the morning events. As they were about to go to their first classes, a good lookin seventh year named Ray Wood, quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team, came up to James.  
  
"Hey James, how was your summer? You ready to get back on the quidditch pitch?"  
  
"Looking forward to it!" James said enthusiastically.  
  
"Good!" Because I booked the pitch for practise today at 8:00! See ya there!"  
  
"I'll be there!" James yelled after him.  
  
"Quidditch on your first day back?" Sirius said.  
  
"I guess," James said with a shrug.  
  
"What's our first lesson Mooney?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs." Remus informed looking at their timetables.  
  
"We'd better get going then, we don't want to be late!" James said sarcastically, winking at Sirius, Come on Wormtail!" When Wormtail gave James a sad look, James added, "You can take some muffins for the trip."  
  
Happier, Wormtail scooped some muffins into his pocket, and followed the three boys out of the great hall.  
  
About an hour later, James, Sirius, and Remus walked out of the Transfiguration lesson. Wormtail had to stay behind, because he accidently transfigured himself into a badger.  
  
"Where to now?" James asked.  
  
"Well," said Remus studying his timetable, "Right now we have a spare, so anything you want.  
  
"We could..." Sirius started.  
  
"I know!" James said, lets check out the classroom we heard noises from the other night."  
  
"But.." Sirius stuttered.  
  
"Brilliant!" Remus said, "Maybe we can pick up some clues."  
  
They all ran down to where they had been the previous night, and entered the door where they had heard the argument.  
  
"Nothings really here," said Remus with a quick gaze around the now obvious classroom.  
  
"Must be a deserted room." Sirius said thoughtfully.  
  
"Should we check out that closet over there before calling it quits?" James asked the other two.  
  
"Sure why not." Remus answered a little apprehensivly.  
  
The three boys moved quietly through the classroom until they came to the closed door. James tried the handle, and flung it open.  
  
"Nothing!" said Sirius checking every crack and cranny of the closet, "Just an old brrom closet."  
  
Suddenly, from behind them came a slam. They whirled around and came face to face with a figure in black.  
  
"So.." said the figure in a voice the boys reconised as the one they had heard last night, "Thought you'd go snooping around did you. You know that now that you've seen someone here, namely me, I can't let you go. Corny line I know, but that's the way it has to be." The figure raised his wand, and yelled, "Rictusempra!"  
  
"Duck!" Remus yelled, and He, Sirius and James ducked just before the spell hit the wall behind them.  
  
"Expelliarmis!" Sirius and James yelled at the same time.  
  
This distracted their attacker, and gave them enough time to barrel him over and run out the door.  
  
"You may have escaped this time," he called after them, "But I'll get you in the end! And so help you if you tell anyone!"  
  
The boys ran into the Great Hall, where they stood, panting.  
  
"Who was that?" Sirius wondered.  
  
"Haven't got the faintest idea." Remus said.  
  
"What's he doing here is the more important question." James said.  
  
"I don't....I Caramba!" Remus suddenly yelled, We're late for class!"  
  
They dashed to the dungeons as fast as they could go, and got there just as the potions master was coming in.  
  
Later that night, James made his way to the quidditch pitch at 8:00.  
  
"Care to watch?" he had asked the other boys.  
  
"No thanks," they had all answered and had made up excuses.  
  
So he made his way there by himself. As he got to the pitch, he realised something was wrong. There was no one else there. He looked around and still saw no one. He checked his watch and saw that it was 10 minutes after 8 which meant that even if no ther members were there, Ray Wood certainly would be.  
  
"Hey James!" said a cool voice from behind him, "How's it going?"  
  
James whirled around, and standing there was Ray. But something wasn't right about the look he was giving him. It was an almost hungry look.  
  
"What's up Ray?" James asked uncertainly.  
  
"Nothing," Ray replied.  
  
"Where is everyone?" James asked taking an unvoluntary step backwards.  
  
"I don't know," Ray answered.  
  
"What's going on?" James asked.  
  
"You'll see!" Immediatly Rays features began changing, and a boy, about the same age as James, in a mask stood before him.  
  
"Poly-Juice Potion," James said quietly.  
  
"Very good James," the boy clapped.  
  
From behind him came movement and 9 other masked figures emerged.  
  
James whipped out his wand, but knew it was no use, there were too many of them.  
  
Sirius looked up from his homework for the thrid time, once again looking at his watch, and then toward the fireplace.  
  
"For goodness sake Padfoot!" said an exasperated Remus,"I can't concentrate with you looking up every two seconds."  
  
"It's just that shouldn't Ray be on the quidditch field too?"  
  
"What are you..." Remus began, then he saw Ray Wood sitting by the fire, "Your right!"  
  
"Hey Ray!" Sirius called walking toward the fire.  
  
"Hey Sirius!" Ray replied, "Where's James?"  
  
"That's what we'd like to know!" Remus said coming up behind Sirius.  
  
"You told him that there was a quidditch practise today at 8. So why aren't there?" Sirius accused.  
  
"I never did that!" Ray said defensivley.  
  
"Well, if you didn't call practise, then..." Remus started. Already Sirius was on his way out of the common room. In a few seconds, Remus was chasing after him. The two boys ran out of the entrance hall, onto the school grounds, and made their way to the quidditch field. Sirius was the first to reach the iron gates that seperated the school grounds from the quiddtich pitch. The gates, however were locked.  
  
"Alohamora!" Sirius said taking out his wand. The locked creaked open, and they ran inside.  
  
"Stop!" whispered Remus suddenly. Sirius stopped and could see the ten black robed figures in front of them.  
  
Sirius and Remus ducked behind the tall bleachers and hid. They just saw James whip out his wand before 9 masked people raised their own.  
  
The spell they all cast was drowned out by Sirius trying to get to James and remus holding him back.  
  
"We can't," Remus said struggling to hold Sirius back.  
  
"So we're just going to let James get hurt, or possibly killed!" Sirius asked, "Some friends we are," and stopped struggling. As Remus released him, they both looked up. With each wand lowered, an imaginary knife would cut a deep gash on James' body. Sirius did a quick count and saw that his friend had 9. 2 across his cheeks, one across his stomach, one down each arm, one down each leg, and two forming an X on his back. Yet James didn't utter a sound, though Sirius and Remus could see the pain in their friend's eyes.  
  
"9," Sirius thought, "That means that one of them hasn't hit him yet!" By the look on Remus' face, he had come to the same conclusion.  
  
One of the masked people walked forward, "My turn James," he said, while James gave him a look of loathing. "Don't look at me like that, it will be over soon," he raised his wand and moved it in front of James' body in a diaganol pattern, making many cuts appear on his body. Very deep cuts! When the cuts had appeared down to James' feet, the attacker stopped.  
  
"We're finished with him," the last attacker said, "Let's get ou tof here!" and the ten masked people left the stadium. Double checking that the coast was clear, Remus and Sirius raced to James' side. James, now on his hands and knees, looked up at them.  
  
"What's up?" he asked them.  
  
"You aren't!" Sirius replied. James let out a weak laugh, "Come on James, we gotta get you back up to the castle." Remus said in a stern tone.  
  
As Sirius and Remus helped James to his feet, James said, "Wait! What will we asy happened? You know we can't tell them the truth."  
  
"We won't tell them anything," Sirius said with a worried glance at James. His friend was loosing a lot of blood.  
  
"Good plan Padfoot," Remus said sarcastically.  
  
"Glad you like it." Sirius said with a smile.  
  
"I hate to interrupt this once in a life time moment when Sirius gets a brilliant idea, but I'm kind of in pain!" James said, and with the help of his friends, he made his way to the castle.  
  
A/n: See I told you this chapter would be longer. I got the idea of the gashes on James from ootp, when Harry is in the pensive, and Snape hits James with a spell. I just wanted to give her the credit for that. Please read and review even if you've reviewed my other chapters. Any ideas would be helpful for chapter 5 too. 


	5. A Werewolf's Worst Enemy

When Sirius and Remus got James to the hospital wing, the first thing Madam Pomefry asked was what happened. Having decided that they weren't going to tell anyone for fear of what damage it would do, they stuttered and delayed until James finally collapsed and Madam Pomefry had to treat him immediatly. Remus and Sirius were sent back to the common room where they were pestered by questions from Wood and Peter.  
  
"Well....what happened?" Wood asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Sirius answered defiantly.  
  
"Oh come on Sirius, you go after James and you come back shaken, pale as a ghost and covered in blood. Something must have happened."  
  
"Later!" Remus said walking past them up to the dormitory. Sirius followed and Peter ran after both of them.  
  
"Hey Peter," Sirius said turning around on the stairs,"James is in the hospital wing, you can go visit him.  
  
Peter nodded and fled out of the common room at top speed toward the hospital wing. When Sirius got to the dormitory, he found Remus lying on his bed and staring at the wall opposite from him.  
  
"What do ya reckon?" Sirius asked shutting the door.  
  
"I think that we've gotten ourselves into something big." Remus replied in a hushed tone.  
  
"Yeah." Sirius murmered, "What do you think we've gotten ourselves into exactly."  
  
"No idea, but whatever it is, it involves that guy in black."  
  
"Well we have to decide a few things...one, what we're going to tell Peter, and what are we going to do?" Sirius said.  
  
"For one thing..we shouldn't tell Peter because he'll probably tell a teacher out of fear and something bad might happen As to what we're going to do.."  
  
Before he could say anything, Peter rushed in with a terrified look on his face. Remus and Sirius jumped up have out of fright and have out of worry.  
  
"What!" "It's James. He just started seizing up, gasping for breath and his temperature went way up. I..."  
  
Before he could finish his story Sirius and Remus were off to the hospital wing at top speed. It took them over an hour because the staircases kept changing on them and they kept getting lost. By the time they got there, James' temperature had gone down and he was resting peacefully. Madam Pomefry was just checking on him again when they burst in out of breath.  
  
"James!" Sirius yelled and ran to James' bed. Remus kept his calm and calmly asked Madam Pomefry how James was doing . She told them that his wounds were infected, but that he would be able to leave the hospital wing in 2 weeks earliest. Remus nodded and proceeded to drag Sirius back to Gryffindor Tower. Peter had already gone to bed when they arrived, and they began to change into their PJ's silently. The wished each other goodnight and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
James got released from the hospital wing 3 weeks after he was injured. Sirius and Remus met him in the common room, and their discussion immediatly turned to why James had been in the hospital wing.  
  
"Has anything strange happened while I was in the hospital wing?" James asked.  
  
"Suprisingly no." Remus answered.  
  
"They seem to be keeping a low profile since what happened to you. Whoever they are."  
  
"Yeah...do you suppose we should go looking for them and end this now?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Are you nuts? We could get killed!" Remus said.  
  
"It seems like we're going to be anyway." Sirius mumbled.  
  
The whole group fell silent at this comment. They went to bed not soon after. All of them were so worried, they didn't see the red X across the calender marking the full moon that night.  
  
Remus was having a nightmare. He was running through the forest, being chased by a monster. He couldn't see what was chasing him or where he was going, all he knew was that the moster was gaining and would soon catch him. All of a sudden he tripped and he turned over just as the monster jumped on him.  
  
Remus woke with a start covered in sweat. He couldn't remeber what he dreamed about, but he knew something was wrong. As he came to, he saw that he was bathed in moonlight. It took him a minute to realise what that meant, and he gasped. Before he could call out, he felt his head, face, and hands tingle.  
  
"JAMES, SIRIUS!" he called.  
  
"Wha..wha..!" they both yelped and fell out of bed.  
  
Remus just had to say two words. "Full Moon!" and then he fell out of bed in pain as ears began growing out of his head. James and Sirius immediatly ran over to Remus and hoisted him on their shoulders. James threw the invisibility cloak over them and they ran out of Hogwarts as fast as they could. They ducked under the womping willow just as Remus became entirely wolf and began lashing out them with his claws. Sirius and James dropped him and transformed into their animal forms. As soon as the werewolf saw his animal friends, it calmed down and they together went to explore the forbidden forest. Sirius and Remus bagan to wrestle as James galloped around them rooting them on. Suddenly Sirius stopped and sniffed the area around them. He stood up and barked warning before taking off for the shrieking shack. James and Remus followed after they heard a shot fired. Werewolf hunters! And by the sounds of it, they had discovered Remus. The three friends ran as fast as they could being closely followed by the hunters. One shot however was fired very close and James turned around to see the silver bullet go right through Remus' skin.  
  
A/N: Well that's it for now. Writers block's back and it could be a while before the next chapter. I'll do my best though. I have the ending in my head. PLEASE OH PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	6. Recovery

A/N: So sorry for the long wait for an update, but for those of you who read my author's note, I've been having a hard time coming up with ideas, and I ran into a little bit of a wall sort a speak. But here's the next chapter, let me know what you think of it.

I'd like to send a special thanks to o0oMoonyGirlo0o, and Jane Potter for the awesome ideas. I really really appreciated it. Unfortunately, I can only use one idea; so don't be upset if I didn't use yours. Maybe I'll rewrite this story using a different storyline? Who knows?

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!! Only the storyline.

Remus fell to the ground as a searing pain erupted in his stomach. It felt like someone had injected fire into his veins, and it was spreading to every inch of his body. He looked over at the wolf, and realized the blood was spilling freely from the bullet wound. Confused, Remus looked down at himself, and nearly screamed. The exact wound was on him, and it too had blood flowing freely from it. The wolf was dieing, and so was he.

James looked at Sirius with as much sadness as a stag could show. They both knew they had to get the bullet out of him, and yet Remus was still a wolf, and therefore was still a danger to them. They had to wait until the sun rose. Sirius lay down next to him, and was quickly lost in thought. Why would hunters shoot their game, and then leave? Wouldn't they collect their prize? Sirius shook his head confused. He looked up at the sky and was relieved to see a bit of red in the east. In a matter of minutes, the sun had risen, the wolf disappeared, and Remus returned. James and Sirius quickly turned into their human forms, picked Remus up, and quickly raced to the hospital wing, careful to mind the bullet wound that was pumping blood. Upon arriving at the hospital, Madam Pomefry quickly grabbed Remus. She was too focused on getting the bullet out, she didn't ask any questions.

"Well that was lucky," James commented.

"Ok, Remus was shot, he's almost dead, we are in risk of being discovered as unregistered animagus, we're obviously each being targeted by some deranged person, what exactly is lucky in this situation?" Sirius asked looking at James like he's just sprouted an extra head.

"Well, we didn't get asked any questions," James said quietly.

"Not yet," Sirius mumbled. Suddenly he looked around, "Where's Peter?"

"Dunno.... haven't seen him since...the incident."

"We should look for him," Sirius said trying to get his mind off his dieing friend in the room behind him.

"Yeah..." James said. And so they ran off.

Everywhere Remus looked, there was darkness. It seemed like such a long time ago, that he had seen the wolf, his counterpart disappear. When it had disappeared, Remus had been put in this place. He was scared, he admitted it. He tried to call out, "James! Sirius! Peter! ANYONE!"

He heard a noised behind him and spun around. There, slumped on the ground, was the wolf, blood pooled around him. Remus gulped and slowly moved closer to it. It was barely alive, that much he could tall. Its eyes were closed, and Remus could barely see the rise and fall of its chest as it tried to breath. Then suddenly it didn't take another breath. When this happened, Remus' world spun, and he fell to the ground unconscious.

James and Sirius had been looking for Peter for a good half an hour, when they finally found him exiting a classroom on the 6th floor.

"What're you doing?!" Sirius yelled startling Peter so bad he squeaked.

"Uh...I was, I was just uh...looking for you,"

"Where do you think we were? Remus was shot and is dieing, you think we were off playing exploding snap?" James too yelled. They weren't really mad at him, well maybe Sirius was, James had just been afraid that Peter had been shot or hurt too. He figured since Peter was the only on who had no idea what was going on, he was in the most danger. Sirius, on the other hand, was steaming and suspicious. How could Peter be off looking in classrooms, when one of their best friends was lying there dieing?

Just when Sirius was about to open his mouth and yell some more, (he felt it helped him relieve some tension and guilt he felt), there was a commotion in the hallway next to them. Quickly forgetting their argument, the three friends hurried over and peeked around the corner. At least a dozen teacher, including Dumbledore, were running through the halls, each one had a look of anxiety or nervousness. James quickly noted that they were headed for the hospital wing. Quickly, James, Sirius and Peter ran to a secret passage they knew of that would bring them to the hospital wing, different thoughts going through each of their heads.

"Oh no, Remus' dead!" James thought.

"I'm going kill whoever's responsible!" Sirius thought.

"What have I done?" Peter thought.

When they arrived at the hospital wing, the teachers had already gotten there, so they just slipped inside unnoticed. Remus' bed was completely blocked out by teachers except for one small edge of sheet that was soaked in blood. Judging by the pandemonium of everything Remus was fading fast. James and Sirius felt so helpless, while Peter felt scared, scared for Remus and scared he'd get caught. Knowing not what else to do, James and Sirius used all the will power they could muster to try and keep Remus alive. Had someone actually been watching them, they would have seen both James and Sirius glow a red mist. Slowly the mist ascended from their bodies and formed a cloud above them. The cloud slowly moved over Remus' body. All this took place without the teachers noticing somehow, and when it was over, both James and Sirius collapsed on the floor.

Remus began to regain consciousness as a new need to survive came to him. When he opened his eyes however, he was disappointed to learn that he was still in the place of darkness. He didn't know where it came from, but it was there, and it was strong. Remus used it to slowly find his way into the waking world, but as he got closer, he was hit with a wave of pain, and let go. Suddenly he was in a place with two paths. One, there was darkness, with a tiny whit light at the end. The other was also dark, but there was no light, and offered nothing but pain. Well, it's no brainer as to which one he chose, so he turned and began to go "towards the light". As he did however, he began to feel a strong tugging, pulling him the other way. Turning slightly, he saw a red shimmer coming toward him at alarming speed. Stopping, he began to see shapes. Realizing it was James and Sirius, he quickly made his way over to them. When he got close to them, the faded and finally disappeared, but Remus had got the message. He did have something to go back for. So gritting his teeth against the pain that he knew was coming, he put his head down, and walked toward consciousness.

Seeing that Remus was once again stable, the teachers went to move away. Upon seeing James and Sirius on the ground, they promptly checked all vitals, then placed them on a bed, deciding it was stress related. Then they sent Peter to bed, and the hospital wing was quiet again.

In the middle of the night, Remus awoke. Realizing where he was and all that had occurred, he attempted to get out of bed and go in search of Sirius, James or Peter. He froze as he saw Sirius and James lying in a bed across from him, and quickly made his way over to them ignoring the throbbing pain coming from his side.

"James, Sirius," he whispered, shaking both of them sharply.

James stirred, and opened his eyes.

"Remus!" James cried loudly, causing Sirius to jump and fall out of bed. Upon spotting Remus, he to leapt up and gave him a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius and James asked at the same time.

"Better thanks to you," Remus said shyly.

"No problemo, uh.... what'd we do?" Sirius asked.

"I dunno really, I was about to give up, when you two appeared in my head. I can't explain it really well, but somehow you became mental images in my mind, almost a beacon in which I could follow."

"Uh –huh...ok whatever," Sirius said. James however was looking at Remus like he couldn't really believe he was standing there.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Nothing, just thought you were dead was all," James said sheepishly.

"Don't worry James, I'll be fine,"

"Anyway, I thought werewolves always died from silver bullets, why are you so special?" James asked.

"Actually I read somewhere that if the bullet is removed before a certain amount of time is up, then they can be saved." Sirius said.

"You can read?" James asked incredulously.

"You picked up a book?" Remus asked.

"Ha ha funny."

Remus suddenly swayed on his feet, and James and Sirius quickly leapt out of bed to try to steady him.

"Sorry, just a little tired," Remus said, and he climbed back into bed.

"No worries," James said.

Then James and Sirius too climbed into their beds, and fell asleep.

A/N: There it's done; hope it's long enough. Sorry about the long update, but I started a new story, the school started, and my schedule has just been hectic. I will try to update sooner promise. There's only about 3 more chapters left....dun dun dun.

Review Responses:

**sb:** thanks for reviewing. The reason they can't tell anyone is because.... well I haven't figured that out yet, but there is a reason, I'll let you know when I come up with it. In the meantime, plz read and review this chapter.


End file.
